Dragon World
'' This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card).'' "Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is an especially noteworthy world, because it is used by Gao Mikado, the main character of the anime, as well as Tasuku Ryuenji and Noboru Kodo. Dragon World is also one of the first Worlds to be released (along with Danger World). Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. Dragon World keeps a strong balance between aggresive and defensive play using many monsters with a wide variety of effects, but they mainly focus on destroying the opponent's monsters to restrict their moves and make it easier to hit damage. The Dragon Knights use several effects that activate based on the number of Dragon Knights in the drop zone. Dragon World also uses several Gauge increasing abilities to setup powerful Impact cards to finish off the opponent such as Gargantua Punisher!! Sets containing Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (21 Cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (16 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (37 Cards) Character Packs *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor (45 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (12 Cards) *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger Included Decks *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 (15 Cards) *World Hobby Fair'14 Winter Decks Introductory Sets *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World (15 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons (17 cards) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force (19 cards) Archetypes *Azure Sky Knights *Dragon Shield *Jackknife *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fire Power *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Jackknife "Goldritter" *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Thunder Blade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Cavalry Academy *Day of the Dragon *Dragobond *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragospeed *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Heart *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Thunder *Force Return *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Jackknife Braveheart *Knightenergy *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragonic Punisher *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gosple of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! Monsters Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Grave Horn Dragon *Ironchain Dragon *Katzbalger Drake *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Psychic Knife Dragon *Raid Claw Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Axe Head Dragon *Bardiche Drake *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel * Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Emigurette Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon *Fire Rod Dragon *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jamadhar Dragon *Meteor Kick Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Rising Flare Dragon *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Tail Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Fire Wall Dragon *Gigant Sword Dragon *Inferno Armor Dragon *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Trivia In the first preview shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.